


A Sorry Excuse for Satisfaction

by MosquitoParade



Series: The Creation of Evils Will End When One Finally Falls [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hospital Visit, Hospitals, I love sazed, John the Hunger is starving, John the hunger is literally the devil, M/M, Mentions of drugging, assumed psychopathic character, character freak outs, i felt really bad writing Greg so panicked, judging a book by it's disturbing cover, mentions of spousal violence because of Sazed, mentions of vomiting, panic ensues, past mentions of violence, this is a lot of tags for my poor kindle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Brian hits up a gay club due to being lonely, and finds the acclaimed psychopath, Sazed.





	A Sorry Excuse for Satisfaction

Even though he was engaged, Brian wasn't one for restricting himself. So, when Greg wasn't around, on a business trip, or not up for what he wanted, he'd go find a decent gay club, and let someone take him home.

And that's what he was doing tonight.

It wasn't the nicest club, kinda smoky, and the music was a bit too loud for his sensitive ears. Most of the people were all much bigger then him, but it was far enough away from his base of operations, that not many people would recognize him. Plus, he really liked the rave thing, it reminded him of the underdark clubs he'd been to.

After about two hours of hitting on various men, and getting rejected, Brian was getting tired, and felt like maybe one more dance, then he'd go home to Greg. Because cuddling with a comatose-like Greg is much better then hitting up a sub par prostitute.

Brian quickly swallowed the last of his cheep beer, shuttering with the taste, and walked back to the dance floor, where far too many horny, hungry men were rubbing up against each other. He got into the beat, having a decent time as the alcohol finally rocked his system.

That is until he ends up face to face with the man named, Sazed. Sazed Oliver Cane. He supposedly killed about 30 people, including his significant other, with a brutal poison, causing internal bleeding and organ shut down, while the victim finds the need to 'sleep it off'. However, he's been in many, many court cases, and can't, or hasn't, been convicted, however, the cases aren't open to the public eye. He is, on top of that, rumored to be clinically insane, however, as Brian stares into soft green eyes, he can't find anything akin to insanity.

"I'm Brian." The small drow breaths, the man is almost a foot taller than him, barely able to call himself 5'8". "Und jou're Sazedt, korrekt?" Brian says just over the music.

The taller man looks at him, and seems to stutter. "I uhh, don't know what you are talking about." This is why Sazed doesn't count as a villain, he's scared, on the sidelines, hiding from cops, and most importantly, not involved in perpetual crime while looking for fame.

"Jou can keep zat up, if jou vant, but I rekognize jou, babe, und jou still hafe a shance viz me. Vant to take shomeone home tonight~"

 

Pleasantly surprised, Brian ended up at Sazed's place, very satisfied, but ended up getting woken up by gods knows what. Mostly likely, it was Sloane praying for his safety, because, just as Brian dressed himself, and stepped out the back door, he started to feel a pounding in his head.

It started off small, but began to worsen, to the point where he could no longer see straight. As Brian crossed out of town, and out of the street lights, he felt a cold wind pick up, even though the night was relatively warm, since it was becoming summer.

A voice came from beside him, and a humanoid shape appeared. Brian didn't care to turn. "John, I svear."

The chuckle of John echoed into the forest around them, "What brings you out?" He hums, in that knowing tone. Brian tried to glare, but promptly slipped on a tree root, and fell. The shadow esque demon heartily smirked.

"John, I kan offer money, pleashe. I needt to get to Greg, or Shloane. Now, in kurrent time. If you don't, I vill starfe jou out. No one vill leafe-" The sudden stab of the headache, and churn of his stomach, causing his pause.

"Well, I would, but... I could watch you die right here-"

"I'm not goink to die, John! Une zoushundt gold, pleashe, I needt Greg!" Brian begged, his entire being beginning to shutter, and tremble.

John frowned, thinking, "Make it ten thousand gold."

"John... don't-" The whine Brian made, as he bent over, grasping his ribs, rang though the forest, but not though the demon.

"Ten thousand, or are you fine with dying?"

"I need... a hospital." Brian fell to his knees, heaving, and heaving until his body rejected the beer from far earlier this night. But, if Brian could see at this point, he would have been panicking as blood dripped from his lips.

"Tick tock, Brian. It's looking awfully bad for you. Ten thousand gold, or this will be it." John chuckled.

 

Greg searched the gorgeous mansion of a house, screaming for Brian at 3am. "BRIAN, YOU'RE SCARING ME, BABE, WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

After checking every room meticulously, there's a frantic knock at his front door. Greg approaches it with a short sword in hand. He unlocks it slowly, to find Sloane and Maarvey. The two big time criminals wear a terrified look, "We can't find, Bri, he was at a bar, and we lost complete track of him. Is he with you?"

"What? No! I've looked everywhere for him! And what do you mean, you've, 'lost track of him'?" Greg is practically panicking at this point.

"We occasionally check the bar that he's at, in case he needs a ride home, but, he seems to have just disappeared. No one saw him leave, but, they can't find him in the club." Sloane explains, and Maarvey is anxiously picking at peeling, dry skin on his fingers.

"I swear, Sloane, if your dumb rule of letting Brian go to gay bars to start with, killed him, you're not going to like where you end up." Maarvey's deep voice grumbled, pointing a rugged finger at her.

"We are not blaming anyone for this, we need to find Brian. God forbid we can't, we can deal with that when we come to it." Greg interrupted, not ready for a fight between these two leaders, on his porch. "I know, I wish he could be here, but we can fix that."

 

After an hour of searching that town, without breaking into houses, which Maarvey was just about to do at this point, they had zero leads. They quieted down the wagon, sitting in about the middle of town, letting the silence reign as Sloane prayed to every God she knew, to bring Brian home to safety. For a minute there was a bit of stumbling from probably some drunk, eventually echoing into nothing. Sloane started the wagon again, and began driving back home, tears in her eyes.

Greg shifted uncomfortably in the back seat, wanting to ask some questions about this, but knowing they didn't have the answers. He laid back in his seat, and let out a deep sigh.

That is until the seat beside his was filled with shuttery breaths, moans of pain, and something that felt practically on fire. The something was immediately identified. "Fuck! Sloane! Get to a hospital!" Greg shouted, scaring the living daylights out of the half elf. She hit the gas immediately, and Greg pulled the dazed drow into his arms.

"Bri, what's happened to you? Can you breath?" The tiefling asked, touching every exposed inch of his fiancee, trying to find if he'd been beat up, or something of the like. However, any place got Greg the same guttural noise.

 

At the hospital, the doctors were terrified of the two crime leaders, easily getting Brian in immediately. Greg paced outside, as Sloane left the building for a bit with Maarvey, so he wouldn't hurt anyone, whether on purpose or accident.

The promised two hours dragged on for far too long, and Sloane joining Greg at an hour and a half, to keep him company. However, those two hours turned into three, and then five. Sloane had to leave so she could sleep, letting Maarvey, who had taken a nap, replace her. Greg and the other man sat in silence for five more hours. Greg had now been up 30 hours, and barely able to hold his head up. The only thing keeping him from sleeping, the hope that he could see Brian any minute.

Most of the doctors had been replaced at this point, and barely any of them paid attention to Greg. As Greg pressed on to 1 pm, 31 hours without sleep, Maarvey stood up from his seat, and grumbled something Greg couldn't quite hear, and marched off to Brian's room.

Greg would have followed, but Maarvey is a force to be reckoned with.

 

"Greg! Wake up! You wanna see Brian, or not?" Greg was shaken awake, and he started wide eyed at his surrounding until he remembered why he was here.

"What?" He looked at Maarvey, "How long have I been asleep?"

"It doesn't matter, do you want to see Brian?" Maarvey asked again.

Greg stood up, "Yeah, where is he?" 

Greg was lead by Maarvey into Brian's room, where a doctor was just leaving, with a chat. He gave them a monotone glance, and left.

Greg stepped in the room, and immediately his eyes landed on Brian, who was staring at the ceiling. "Hey Bri." He said softly, and the drow's attention turned to him, with a wide, dopey smile decorating his face, until it suddenly fell, and he began to cry in realization.

"Greg!" Brian wailed, crystal clear tears streaked down his grey skin. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

The tiefling rushed over, hearing his fiance's cries, "It's okay! It's okay, you did, though. You're seeing me right now." Greg said softly, embracing his significant other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Sazed, and normally sick by him through thick and thin, however, I got tired of writing all these sweet characters, and needed just a straight up bad character or two.
> 
> John is also in the same boat.


End file.
